powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Knights (Red Cyber Beast Ranger)
65 million years ago Dinosaurs ruled the Earth until an asteroid crashed into the planet brought about their extinction but the Dinosaurs spirits still lived on within the planet itself. In Medieval times the Kruul Kingdom an evil group of aliens arrived on Earth and were determined to conquer it. A group of Knights fought against them by harnessing the spirits of the Dinosaurs to become the Power Rangers Dino Knights. The Dino Knight Rangers defeated the Kruul but perished as a result. The sorcerers hid the Dino Knight Rangers weapons and partners, the Dinozords in temples awaiting the day the Kruul Kingdom would return. Now in the present day the Kruul resurface to finish what they started so a new generation of heroes to rise up to become to carry on the legacy of the brave Knights and protect Earth.... They are the next generation of Power Rangers Dino Knights! Dino Knight Rangers * Rex / Red Dino Knight Ranger: 'The team leader and most skilled warrior of the group. Rex had been an active Ranger for several months battling the Krullders by himself. Rex works at the Crystal Coast Paleontology Lab as a research assistant to Dr. Richard Mantell a leading fossil expert. * '''Miles / Blue Dino Knight Ranger: '''A genius college student and the team strategist. He was dragged along by his friend Sachie to investigate the Red Ranger for her YouTube channel. After Miles and Sachie discovered the Dino Knight Temple and were told by Astrala they had been chosen to be Rangers. While initially very skeptical Miles quickly took to being a Ranger and is determined to keep improving himself through strict training. As cool headed intellectual Miles is always curious and analytical but his thirst for knowledge and high standards can be a bit obsessive. ' ''' * '''Sachie / Pink Dino Knight Ranger: '''A college student and the powerhouse of the team. Sachie has a struggling YouTube channel which she is trying to improve. She convinced her friend Miles to help her to investigate the Red Ranger and the monster attacks in Crystal Coast which lead them to discover the Dino Knight Temple and become Rangers which she eagerly agrees to. Sachie has a positive attitude and outgoing personality that keeps the team going. Her main goal is to build up her channel`s following and show the world her creative side. * '''Coby / Green Dino Knight Ranger: The youngest member of the team and fencing prodigy. He was to compete in a fencing competition in Crystal Coast but missed his train because of busker called Axel. With Axel`s help he reached the competition but it was attacked by a monster and they were saved by the Power Rangers. Later when the Rangers were battling another monster and were about to lose Coby and Axel jumped in to help. Astrala sensed their Dino Spirits and they were recruited as Rangers completing the team. Coby is just out of high school and determined to prove himself to the world but his rash actions get him into trouble. While he always tries to act mature and cool he is very easily annoyed and overly competitive. ' ' * Axel / Black Dino Knight Ranger: '''The eldest of the team and a travelling musician. Axel wanders the world looking for inspiration for new music and to "expand the mind, man". While in Crystal Coast he met Coby and through a series of events became the Black Ranger. Axel has incredible confidence in himself border lining on cockiness and while he may seem lazy and rather eccentric he has a unique insight into problems and can get serious when needed especially when his team is in trouble. He also acts like a big brother to Coby. * '''Tyson / Gold Dino Knight Ranger: Allies * Astrala: '''The Team mentor. * '''Ravager Bronze Dino Knight: * Dr. Richard Mantell: 'One of the leading fossil experts in the world who Rex works for at the Crystal Coast Paleontology Lab. He is unaware of his research assistants and his friend`s Ranger identities but unknowingly lends a hand from time to time. * '''Dr. Jane Howard: '''A paleontologist and former student of Dr. Mantell. Rex has a crush on her. * 'Power Rider: 'A hero from another dimension who joins forces with the Dino Knight Rangers when both of their worlds are endangered. * ' Dino Knights: The spirits of the original five knights who fought the Kruul. * Legendary Dino Rangers: Three teams of Dino Rangers that join forces with the Dino Knight Rangers. They are the Mighty Morphin Rangers, Dino Thunder Rangers and Dino Charge Rangers. Kruul Kingdom * The Ancient One: '''The mysterious leader of the Tribe. * '''Roomba: '''Kruul General and Sorceress who creates Kruul Creatures. Despite her magical abilities she lacks battle skills and is a bit of a coward relying on her monsters and other Generals to do the fighting. Despite her childish personality she is quite clever. Roomba thinks of Tanker as her big brother. * '''Tanker: Kruul General who is an expert swordsman and commander of the Kruulders. Tanker is physically very powerful and while he can be gruff he is protective of Roomba. He reveals he and Roomba originated from a war torn planet and joined the Kruul Tribe to survive. He is demoted after many failures. * Wyzard: A Wizard General who takes over the conquest of Earth as Tanker and Roomba were failing. Wyzard is a haughty, theatrical and cruel and using his magic to cause as much suffering as possible. * Armador: '''Kruul General * '''Cycloid: '''A cyborg General who can absorb beings into of him and gain their powers. * '''Arkana: '''A powerful sorceress and Kruul General who uses magic cards in battle. * '''Katanor: The most powerful Kruul General. A skilled samurai like warrior who is completely loyal to Queen. * Kruul Creatures: Monsters created by Roomba, Wyzard and Arkana to fight for the Kingdom. They act as the monsters of the day. Kruul Creatures grow stronger by collecting negative human emotions such as fear, sadness and hate. A Kruul Creature can become giant size after they have collected enough negative emotions. ** Dragrock '(EP1) ** '''Duelicorn '(EP2) ** 'Madame Medusa '(EP3) ** 'Krakannon '(EP4) ** 'Cerebeast '(EP5) ** '''Rockin Troll ** Cockashriek ** Shellusion ** Mummy Rap ** Horsea ** Amphibi Freak ** Magneta Goat ** Ship Wrecker ** Blaster Golem ** Spyder ** Doom Caster ** Punchikin ** Grim Creeper ** Eyezore ** Shrink Fly ** Monster House ** Battle Brute ** Atmosfairy ' ** '''Dracoroar ' ** '''Sprinter ** Gnomer ** Drench ** Hat Trick '''(Christmas special) ** '''Fear Eater ** Phantomime ''' ** '''Griffinoid (Power Rangers VS Power Rider: Collision Course) ** Meteorsaur '(Power Rangers Dino Extinction) ** '''Pumpkidder '(Halloween Special) * 'Kruulders: '''The pawn like foot soldiers of the Kruul Tribe. Other Villains * '''Ravager The Dark Dino Knight: '''A mysterious knight who fights in order to find a strong opponent who can truly challenge him. He has a rivalry with the Red Ranger who he believes can give him that challenge. * '''The Dino Hunter: '''A viscous inter dimensional hunter who travels the multiverse destroying Dinosaurs and draining their energy. He comes to the Dino Knight Rangers universe to steal their Dino Spirits. Arsenal Transformation Devices * Dino Knight Morpher * Mosa Knight Morpher * Dino King Morpher * Dino Master Saber Sidearms / Individual Weapons * Dino Knight Saber * Mosaw Blade * Mosaw Blaster ** Mosa Knight Morpher ** Mosaw Blade Multi-Use Devices * Dino Spirit Keys Cockpit Weapons * Grand Knight Saber * Dino King Cannon Other Devices * Spirit Key Buckle Vehicles * Dino Knight Cycles Dino Spirit Keys * '''Tyranno Key '(Contains the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, used by the Red Ranger to morph and perform the "Tyranno Spirit Slash" attack) * 'Tricera Key '(Contains the spirit of the Triceratops, used by the Blue Ranger to morph and perform the "Tricera Spirit Slash" attack) * '''Ankylo Key (Contains the spirit of the Ankylosaurus, used by the Pink Ranger to morph and perform the "Ankylo Spirit Slash" attack) * Sabertooth Key '(Contains the spirit of the Sabertooth Tiger used by the Green Ranger to morph and perform the "Sabertooth Spirit Slash" attack) * '''Stego Key '(Contains the spirit of the Stegosaurus, used by the Black Ranger to morph and perform the "Stego Spirit Slash" attack) * 'Mosa Key '(Contains the spirit of the Mosasaurus, used by the Gold Ranger to morph and perform the "Mosa Spirit Slash" and"Mosa Spirit Blast" attack) * 'Sauro Key '(Contains the spirit of the Saurosuchus and allows the user to unleash the "Sauro Roar" attack) * '''Lambeo Key (Contains the spirit of the Lambeosaurus and allows the user to create an energy whips) * Brachio Key '(Contains the spirit of the Brachiosaurus and allows the user to manipulate gravity and wield the Brachio Basher, a wrecking ball like weapon) * '''Raptor Key '(Contains the spirit of the Velociraptor and gives the user super speed) * 'Ammonite Key '(Contains the spirit of the Ammonite and gives the user enhanced durability and the Ammonite Shield) * 'Grand Knight Keys '(Used by the Rangers to transform into Grand Knight Mode) * 'Quetzal Key '(Contains the spirit of the Quetzalcoatlus and allows to user to shoot toxic gas at the foe) * 'Para Key '(Contains the spirit of the Parasaurolophus and allows the user to repair objects) * 'Deino Key '(Contains the spirit of the Deinonychus and blinds the enemy with a flash of light) * '''Iguano Key (Contains the spirit of the Iguanodon and allows the user to pinpoint weaknesses in an enemy) * Dilopoho Key (Contains the spirit of the Dilophosaurus and enhances the users strength) * Maiasaura Key '''(Contains the spirit of the Maiasaura and allows the user to track Kruul Creatures by scent) * '''Altir Key (Contains the spirit of the Altirhinus and can inflate anything or anyone) * Cryolo Key '(Contains the spirit of the Cryolophosaurus and can make enemies fall asleep) * '''Troodon Key '(Contains the spirit of the Troodon and can create duplicates of objects or people) * '''Archae Key (Contains the spirit of the Archaeopteryx and makes objects or people float) * Cephla Key '(Contains the spirit of the Pachycephalsuarus and can make objects reflective) * '''Megalo Key '(Contains the spirit of the Megalosaurus and can make the user invisible) * 'Protocera Key '(Contains the spirit of the Protoceratops and allows the user to shoot a mist at the foe) * '''Pachyrhino Key (Contains the spirit of the Pachyrhinosaurus and evaporates mist or liquids) * Mapu Key '''(Contains the spirit of the Mapusaurus and can shrink objects or even Zords to human size) * '''Struthio Key (Contains the spirit of the Struthiomimus and can cause objects to melt) * Dino Knight Cycle Keys (Summons the Dino Knight Cycles) * Volcanic Key '(Contains the spirit of the Volcana Zord and allows the user to transform into Volcanic Knight Mode) * '''Lightening Key '(Contains the spirit of the Mega Mosa Zord and allows the user to transform into Lightening Knight Mode) * 'Shadow Key '(Contains the spirit of the Shadow Raptor Zord and allows the user to transform into Shadow Knight Mode) * 'Shine Key '(Contains the spirit of the Shine Raptor Zord and allows the user to transform into Shining Knight Mode) * 'Cosmic Key '(Contains the spirit of the Cosmic Raptor Zord and allows the user to transform into Cosmic Knight Mode) * 'Blizzard Key '(Contains the spirit of the Pteradon Zord and allows the user to transform into Blizzard Knight Mode) * 'Dino King Key '(Contains the spirit of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and the remnants of Ravager`s power and allows the Red Ranger to transform into his Battlizer Form, Dino King Ranger) Power Up Forms * '''Armour Up Mode: '''When the Rangers use main combat Dino Spirit Keys they gain armour that enhances their over all stats. It is similar to the Dino Charge Rangers Dino Steel. * '''Grand Knight Armour: '''A cockpit exclusive armour that allows the Rangers better control over their Zords and Megazords. It was gifted to them after they full earned their Zords trust. It is similar to the Dino Super Drive mode of the Dino Charge Rangers and the Mega Mode of the Samurai Rangers. This mode gives access to the Grand Knight Saber. * '''Volcanic Knight Armour: '''A power up that transforms the user into "The Burning Knight" and gives them access to the Volcana Zord`s fire powers. Its finishing attack is "Volcanic Slash". * '''Lightening Knight Armour: '''A power up that transforms the user into "The Striking Knight" and gives them access to the Mega Mosa Zord`s lightening powers. Its finishing attack is "Lightening Blitz Blast". * '''Shinning Knight Armour: '''Transforms the user into "The Radiant Knight" and gives them access to the Shine Raptor Zord`s light and healing powers. * '''Shadow Knight Armour: '''Transforms the user into "The Chaos Knight" and gives them access to the Shadow Raptor Zord`s shadow powers. Its finishing attack is "Black Hole Blast" * '''Cosmic Knight Armour: '''Transforms the user into "The Galaxy Knight" and gives them access to the Cosmic Raptor Zord`s cosmic powers. Its finishing attack is "Cosmic Crusher" * '''Terra Knight Armour: A power up that transforms the user into " The Quaking Knight" and gives them access to the Kanga Zord`s earth powers. Its finishing attack is "Seismic Knock Out". * Blizzard Knight Armour: '''A power up that transforms the user into " The Arctic Knight" and gives them access to the Pteranodon Zord`s ice powers. Its finishing attack is "Sub Zero Slash". * '''Dino King Ranger: '''The Red Rangers`s Battlizer which he can access with the Dino King Morpher. It transforms him into "The Invincible Dino King". Its finishing attack is "Tyranno Fury Twister" * '''Dino Master Mode: '''A power up form that greatly enhances the Rangers powers. It is accessed with the Dino Master Saber. Its finishing attack is "Dino Spirit Master Slash" Dinozords The Dinosaurs were created from magic and medieval technology by sorcerers and infused with the spirits of Dinosaurs and other ancient creatures to combat the Kruul Kingdom. The Zords are fully sentient and will only ally with the Rangers if they think they are worthy. Main * '''Tyranno Zord * Tricera Zord * Ankylo Zord * Sabertooth Zord * Stego Zord * Mosa Zord Auxiliary * Volcana Zord * Ammonite Zords * Shine Raptor Zord * Shadow Raptor Zord * Kanga Zords * Pteranodon Zord Megazords''' ' * '''Dino Knight Megazord ' * Tyranno Knight Megazord ''' * '''Super Dino Knight Megazord * Volcanic Knight Megazord * Mosa Knight Megazord * Dino Knight Ultrazord * Ptera Knight Megazord * Dino King Megazord Alternate Megazord / Zord Combinations * Dino Knight Mega Fortress * Tyranno Knight Megazord Cosmic Crusader Mode * Tyranno Knight Megazord Sky Fighter Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Tricera Slasher Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Ankylo Smasher Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Sabertooth Lancer Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Stego Grappler Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Kanga Boxer Mode * Super Dino Knight Megazord Tricera Slasher Mode * Super Dino Knight Megazord Stego Grappler Mode * Mosa Knight Megazord Shadow Blaster Mode * Mosa Knight Megazord Cosmic Crusader Mode * Mega Mosa Zord * Cosmic Raptor Zord * Tyrannodon Zord Episodes # Day Of the Knight: # Unleashed!: # The Knights Unite # Crouching Tiger, Hidden Zord: # Once Bitten: ''' # '''Inside the Box: # Trolled: # Fight To Survive: # It`s Showtime!: Specials * Power Rangers VS Power Rider: Collision Course '(Power Rangers Power Rider Crossover) * '''Power Rangers Dino Extinction '(Dino Ranger Team Up Movie) * '''Halloween Special * The Fight Before Christmas (Christmas Special) Quotes * "Its Morphin Time! Dino Spirit! Unleashed!" * "Tyranno Spirit Power! Dino Knight Red! Tricera Spirit Power! Dino Knight Blue! Ankylo Spirit Power! Dino Knight Pink! Sabertooth Spirit Power! Dino Knight Green! Stego Spirit Power! Dino Knight Black! Mosa Spirit Power! Dino Knight Gold! With righteous hearts and Dino spirits! Power Rangers Dino Knights!" * "Lets Armour Up! * "Dino Knight Megazord! Battle Ready!" * "That`s Dino Might!" (Victory Catchphrase) Gallery Notes * The Rangers Dino Spirit is similar to the Abare Rangers "Dino Guts" and the Kyoryugers "Brave".Category:SeriesCategory:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Adaptations Category:Season